Green Arrow et Spider-Man à Londres (Far From Home)
by HeroWitch
Summary: (Far From Home avec l'univers Arrowverse, suite à mes stories) Peter vient demander l'aide d'Oliver Queen pour résoudre un problème sur sa Terre, et aussi l'aider à avancer dans sa carrière d'Avenger.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, vous l'attendiez tous… Spider-Man Far From Home avec l'univers Arrowverse. Il fait suite à mes histoires Supergirl/Avengers Ragnarok, Infinity War et Endgame.**

**Je me suis permis de mettre Green Arrow, car j'ai apprécié ses interactions avec Peter dans Infinity War**

**Bonne lecture, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaira.**

**Voilà un an que Stan Lee nous a quitté. Repose en paix, créateur des super-héros de Marvel.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Terre – 1; Star City**

En pleine nuit, sur les quais du secteur riverain de Star City, un homme, qui se trouvait près de l'eau, reçut une flèche dans la poitrine. Il s'écroula au sol, grognant de douleur. Les quatre autres hommes se précipitèrent en dégainant leurs armes, mais reçurent à leur tours des flèches sur eux.

Green Arrow débarqua sur le quai, avec sa flèche à grappin, et combattit à mains nus les derniers hommes qui traînaient sur les docks.

La ville de Star City reprenait son cours normal depuis «L'Éclipse». Green Arrow était revenu dans sa ville avec toute sa Team au complet. Les derniers truands qui avaient pris le contrôle de la vie en leur absence étaient dissous. Il restait quelques uns comme Ricardo Diaz qui persistait.

Green Arrow s'apprêtait à repartir, quand un vortex surgit de nulle part. Il s'agissait d'une brèche interdimensionnelle. L'archer de Star City dégaina son arc et prépara une flèche… quand la silhouette de Spider-Man atterrit droit devant lui, à sa grande surprise.

\- Waouh, la vache !

Le jeune super-héros retira son masque, révélant le visage de Peter Parker, et se posa devant l'archer, qui était surpris de sa venue.

\- Le Multivers est vraiment incroyable, s'enthousiasma Peter. Je ne voulais pas croire Fury quand il disait que vous veniez d'une autre Terre… Vous, et Supergirl… Le Multivers, sérieux, je croyais que c'était une théorie. Ça remet totalement en cause notre singularité initiale. On parle d'un système d'inflation en continu et qui agit avec les fluctuations quantiques… C'est dingue !

\- Peter, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ma Terre ? s'impatienta Green Arrow.

\- Euh… pardon… Green Arrow… Mr. Queen… ou… bredouilla le jeune homme.

\- Appelle-moi Oliver !

\- D'accord, mais c'est quand même cool… Les Terres… Les dimensions parallèles…

\- Peter, si t'es venu sur ma Terre, ça n'est sans doute pas pour me donner un cours de sciences, insista l'archer, qui était exaspéré.

\- Non, excusez-moi, j'avais besoin de parler à un ami, et comme Mr. Stark n'est plus là… j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous. répondit le jeune Avenger.

\- D'accord, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

* * *

Peu après, tous les deux s'étaient isolés des quais, puis le super-héros d'une autre Terre racontait ses soucis à Oliver. Peter Parker partait pour un voyage scolaire en Europe avec sa classe, quand il avait rencontré une créature venu d'un autre univers appelé Élémental qui ravageait Venise, avant qu'un certain Quentin Beck avait secouru tout le monde et vaincu le monstre. Puis, l'arrivée de Nick Fury qui demandait à Spider-Man de l'aider à lutter contre les autres Élémentaux.

Oliver l'écoutait attentivement, avant de rétorquer :

\- Tout ça est très fascinant, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu viens me voir.

\- Eh ben, Fury veut que je les accompagne à Prague pour combattre l'Élémental du feu, le pire de tous d'après Beck. Que je les aide à le vaincre. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi, tout ça… répliqua Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Oliver.

\- Tout ça, c'est un plan pour les super-héros de haut niveau, et ce n'est pas mon cas. Moi, je suis juste la petite araignée du quartier.

Pour la première fois, Green Arrow sourit face au garçon.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus que la petite araignée du quartier, Peter. Et ça, je le sais. Depuis que je porte cette capuche, pas une seule fois, je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Tu es fort, intelligent et courageux.

\- Courageux ? s'exclama le jeune homme. Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Très sérieux.

\- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

\- Laisse-moi te poser une question, Peter. Quand on était sur Titan, est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai t'ai dis, au moment où tu devenais poussiéreux ?

Peter hocha la tête en répondant :

\- Vous m'aviez dis que je m'étais bien battu.

\- Et je le pensais, ce jour-là. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir, et je voulais que tu le saches avant de disparaître. Tu m'as vraiment impressionné, Peter. Je t'ai vu combattre un Titan de l'espace, avec ta force de caractère, et tu n'as jamais baissé les bras. Moi, je n'avais que mon arc et mes flèches, et je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de vaincre Thanos, et toi, tu n'as pas renoncé, au contraire, tu as combattu le mal. Et c'est ce qui m'a redonné courage.

\- Je ne prétends pas vous connaître mais vous avez plus d'expérience que moi.

Oliver baissa la tête en regardant son arc.

\- Tu sais, Peter, moi, je ne suis pas un Avenger. Je ne suis pas Hawkeye, je n'ai rien à voir avec les héros de ta Terre. Si je suis devenu Green Arrow, c'était pour des raisons obscures. Autrefois, il y a très longtemps dans une autre vie, j'étais un playboy riche, égoïste, pourri gâté, qui frappait des paparazzis… Et un jour, j'ai survécu à un naufrage en pleine mer, et je me suis retrouvé sur une île, où j'ai du apprendre à survivre… Mon expérience sur cette île a fait de moi ce que je suis devenu aujourd'hui, et j'ai fais des choses, pris des choix dont je regrette aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas toujours pris les bonnes décisions. J'ai perdu des êtres chers… mes parents… mon meilleur ami… un membre de mon équipe… et quand j'ai rencontré les Avengers sur ta Terre, ça m'a inspiré à devenir meilleur. Je m'efforce de l'être depuis notre combat avec Thanos, mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais devenir un héros comme Iron-Man. Je resterais toujours le justicier masqué sombre.

Oliver remarqua que Peter semblait triste tout d'un coup.

\- Tony Stark me manque, dit-il avec chagrin. Iron-Man… il me manque… je voudrais qu'il soit là…

L'archer hocha la tête avec compréhension.

\- Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un proche. Et… moi aussi, je voudrais qu'il soit là. Iron-Man a changé ma vie.

Peter se mit à s'agiter avec tristesse.

\- Partout où je vais, je vois son visage. Aujourd'hui, sur ma Terre, le monde entier se demande qui va remplacer Iron-Man. Je ne sais pas si ce sera moi… je ne suis pas Iron-Man. Je ne suis pas…

Oliver posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme en répondant:

\- Tu as raison, Peter, tu n'es pas Iron-Man. Et personne ne pourra remplacer le héros qu'était Tony. Pas même moi. Et si je peux te dire quelque chose… Même si tu n'es pas Tony, tu es un Avenger. Pas comme Iron-Man, ni Captain America ou même Thor ou Hulk, mais tu es un Avenger. Tu es Spider-Man. Tu peux être un modèle pour les autres, ce que moi, je ne pourrais jamais devenir. Tu peux veiller sur ta Terre, comme un ange gardien. Tu peux sauver des vies avec tes toiles. Montre aux gens de ta Terre, le héros que j'ai vu sur Titan. À notre rencontre, j'avais des doutes sur toi, avec ton jeune âge, puis ensuite… tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tort sur toi, comme j'avais tort à propos de Tony. Parce que j'ignorais ce qu'être un Avenger signifiait réellement. Quel que soit ton ennemi que tu dois affronter à Prague, tu vas assurer. Parce que j'ai foi en toi. Tout comme Tony avait foi en toi, sinon, il n'aurait jamais fait de toi un Avenger.

Ensuite, Oliver prit l'appareil à dimensions, et l'activa, créant un portail vers une autre dimension.

\- Maintenant, cours, Peter, cours.

Peter hocha la tête à son ami.

\- Merci, Oliver.

Il reprit son masque et disparut dans le portail, sous le regard réjoui de Green Arrow.

\- Bonne chance, Spider-Man !

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Dans le prochain, Oliver sera impliqué dans les évènements de Far From Home. Dans ce chapitre, je voulais montrer le ressenti d'Oliver aux événements d'Endgame. Dans le film de Spider-Man, Peter est affecté par le sacrifice de Tony, et je voulais que ce sacrifice ait un impact dans la vie d'Oliver. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir assez mis dans la fic Endgame. Pour ça que je suis content de pouvoir le faire avec Far From Home.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette nouvelle histoire. En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

**Terre – 1; Star City**

Dans son bunker, Oliver s'entraînait à faire du tir à l'arc. Il venait de stopper des dangereux criminels au centre-ville. Les choses semblaient redevenir calmes.

Quand une nouvelle brèche interdimensionnelle arriva de nulle part à l'intérieur de son repaire, et la silhouette de Peter Parker en émergea. Oliver constata que le jeune homme était blessé au visage.

\- Peter ? fit-il avec choc.

Le jeune Avenger était complètement agité et semblait tourmenté.

\- Oliver… J'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai besoin d'un héros en qui je peux avoir confiance… Je me suis planté… Et en beauté… Beck n'était pas mon ami… Je me suis trompé sur lui… Mes amis sont en danger… Il va les tuer…

Doucement, Oliver posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme l'incitant à se calmer.

\- Peter ! Peter ! Détends-toi, détends-toi ! Calme-toi !

Aussitôt, Peter s'arrêta de crier et se calma aussitôt.

\- Pardon, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas crier.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura l'archer de Terre – 1 avec un sourire rassurant. Maintenant, tu vas me parler très calmement et me dire ce qui t'arrive.

Et Peter lui révéla alors toute son histoire. Quentin Beck n'était en aucun cas un héros venu d'une autre dimension, que la menace des Élémentaux n'était qu'un scénario de fiction, que Beck utilisait des drones à projecteurs avancés pour simuler les attaques des Élémentaux. Et Peter lui avait remis ses lunettes possédant une intelligence artificielle du nom d'E.D.I.T.H pouvant commander une grande quantité d'armes orbitales. Beck, ayant compris que le jeune homme l'avait découvert, avait piégé Peter pour qu'il lui révélait le nom de ses amis pouvant être au courant de ses projets. Et qu'à présent, il allait s'en prendre à eux.

\- J'ai donné à ce type la seule chose que Stark avait laissé pour moi, et maintenant, Beck va tuer mes amis ! s'écria-t-il. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire confiance à un imposteur pareil ? Je croyais qu'il était mon ami.

Très calme et serein, Oliver posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Tu n'es pas le premier à qui ça arrive. Je sais ce que c'est qu'être trahi par quelqu'un qu'on croit être proche. Je connais très bien le goût amer de la trahison. C'est très douloureux.

\- Vous m'aviez dit que je pouvais être un ange gardien, et là, j'ai donné à mon ennemi une arme qu'il peut utiliser pour tuer des innocents, poursuivit Peter. J'ai merdé !

\- Peter, le plus important n'est pas ce que tu as fais ou ce que tu n'as pas fais, rétorqua Oliver toujours d'une voix calme. L'important, c'est qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant ? Tu es tout seul. Beck va continuer à manipuler tout le monde sur ta Terre et va tuer tes amis. Donc, la question est: qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Enfin, Peter prit une longue inspiration et se leva d'un coup.

\- Je veux l'éclater !

\- Bonne réponse, répondit l'archer avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Et j'aurais besoin de Green Arrow. Je veux avoir un vrai héros à mes côtés, et pas un imposteur comme Beck.

Oliver se leva et prit son arc.

\- Je peux te garantir que Green Arrow va en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Quentin Beck.

* * *

**Terre des Avengers**

Oliver, après avoir revêtu sa tenue de Green Arrow, avait rejoint Peter à bord du Quinjet, conduit par Happy, l'ami de Tony Stark et chef de la sécurité de Stark Industries. Tous discutèrent à propos de la démarche à suivre.

\- C'est quoi ton plan ? interrogea l'archer de Terre – 1.

\- Bon euh… impossible d'appeler mes amis, ils sont sur écoute, expliqua Peter, avant de demander à Happy. Donne-moi ton téléphone.

Aussitôt, ce dernier lui passa. Peter lui demanda alors le mot de passe.

\- Mot de passe, répondit Happy.

\- Non, c'est ton mot de passe que je veux, précisa le jeune homme.

\- Mot de passe, répéta Happy. C'est le mot de passe en un seul mot.

\- T'es chef de la sécurité et ton mot de passe c'est mot de passe ? fit Peter intrigué.

\- Je n'en suis pas fier moi non plus, rétorqua l'homme embarrassé.

Oliver le regarda avec un air confus.

\- Drôle de Terre ! Répliqua-t-il.

Peter sortit une application du téléphone, et découvrit le vlog vidéo de Flash Thompson lui indiquant Londres. Ses amis se trouvaient donc en Angleterre.

\- Londres, murmura Oliver. Je n'aurais jamais cru visiter la Reine d'Angleterre dans un autre univers.

Lorsque Happy s'en alla vers les commandes du Quinjet, Peter le stoppa.

\- Attends, il me faut un nouveau costume !

Happy se retourna et avança, appuyant sur quelques boutons au plafond. Derrière Peter et Oliver, un compartiment s'ouvrit.

\- Je suis impressionné, s'exclama Oliver en regardant l'autre côté de l'appareil.

Peter se retourna vers le compartiment et se dirige vers lui. Un autre petit compartiment s'ouvrit alors que Peter le regarda. Un petit coussin en métal descendit d'une partie du plafond et il posa sa main dessus. Des lumières bleuâtres lui apparurent devant lui.

Stupéfait, Oliver regarda le compartiment.

\- Ça me serait bien utile cette technologie dans mon bunker, commenta-t-il.

\- D'accord, euh… montre-moi tout ce que tu as sur Spider-Man, répliqua Peter.

Aussitôt, des hologrammes de Spider-Man apparurent sous différents costumes. Et Peter choisit lequel lui correspondait le mieux.

\- Peter s'occupe du costume, moi, je m'occupe de la musique, dit Happy en prenant les commandes du Quinjet.

Aussitôt, la chanson Back in Black de AC/DC retentit à l'intérieur de l'appareil.

\- Oh, j'adore Led Zeppelin ! répliqua le jeune homme.

* * *

Plus loin, Nick Fury était en pleine discussion avec Maria Hill, quand celle-ci lui dévoila une alerte sur son téléphone.

\- Nick… on a un pic d'impulsion électromagnétique.

\- Je croyais que c'était fini, répliqua Fury.

\- Il bat tous les records.

\- Où ça ?

\- À Londres.

* * *

Et précisément, à Londres, à la gare, l'équipe d'étudiants américains de Peter arriva en Angleterre.

\- Allez les jeunes, la société nous a organisé une visite de la ville, ensuite on grignote vite fait, et ensuite direction l'aéroport, annonça M. Harrington, l'un de leurs professeurs.

Tout le groupe fut accueilli par le chauffeur d'un bus impérial qui s'avérait être un complice de Quentin Beck.

* * *

Depuis une tour, Nick Fury avait une vue sur la ville de Londres, quand Mystério, vêtu de sa longue cape et de son casque sans tain en forme d'aquarium pour poissons, vint vers lui en volant devant la fenêtre.

\- Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, s'écria-t-il ayant l'air inquiet. J'ai quadrillé tout le périmètre. Rien.

\- Oh, bordel, grogna l'homme noir.

Sur un écran, Maria Hill annonça :

\- Un nouveau pic d'énergie.

\- Je retourne voir, dit Mystério en s'éloignant en volant dans les cieux.

\- Signalez-nous tout ce que vous remarquerez, répliqua Fury. Nous n'avons que vous, Beck.

En réalité, Quentin Beck se trouvait au-dessus du pont de Tower Bridge, et qui contrôlait un hologramme de Mystério.

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, répliqua-t-il, communiquant avec son interlocuteur. Que Dieu nous aide, Fury. Qu'il nous sauve tous. (Puis, il mit fin à la communication et s'adressa à ses acolytes.) OK les amis, les Avengers ne viendront pas. On s'y colle.

Aussitôt, le satellite de Stark Industries libéra des centaines de drones. Beck, avec l'aide des lunettes E.D.I.T.H, cibla Nick Fury, Maria Hill et les amis de Peter.

Loin de se douter de la supercherie, Fury avait toujours une vue sur Londres, quand il reçut un appel sur son téléphone. C'était Happy.

\- C'est Happy Hogan. C'est moi, Happy.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, répondit sombrement Fury. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- En remettant de l'ordre dans les affaires de Mr. Stark, on a retrouvé votre vieille planche de surf, expliqua Happy. Personne n'aurait pu croire que Fury était un surfeur. Je l'aurais dis. Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi, c'est clair ? Oubliez toute de suite ce numéro, grogna l'homme noir en raccrochant.

* * *

Plus loin, le Quinjet de Happy survola le littoral du Dorset. Peter préparait son nouveau costume, tandis qu'Oliver préparait son arsenal pour affronter la menace sur Londres. Happy vint les voir.

\- OK Fury a reçu le message codé, tes amis sont au Tower Bridge, annonça-t-il.

\- C'est certainement là où doit se trouver Beck aussi, répliqua Oliver. C'est le meilleur endroit à Londres pour faire surgir son spectacle fictif.

\- Je vais récupérer les gamins, ajouta Happy.

\- Parfait, Spider-Man et moi, on s'occupe de Beck, répondit Oliver.

\- J'ai presque fini le costume, annonça Peter. (Puis, il remit un pendentif à Happy.) Avant d'y aller, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu pourras donner ça à MJ ?

\- Ce sera inutile, Peter, tu lui donneras toi-même, dit Oliver en mettant sa capuche. T'es un Avenger. Ensemble on va battre Mystério et on réussira. L'échec n'est pas une option.

Peter poussa un soupir admiratif.

\- C'est très motivant, répliqua Peter.

\- Sans me vanter, je suis plutôt doué pour ça, répondit l'archer.

\- Et c'est quoi votre plan ? interrogea Happy.

\- Peter, on est sur ta Terre et c'est toi le génie, quel est ton plan ? demanda Green Arrow.

\- L'Élémental est juste une projection holographique, expliqua le jeune homme. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est d'entrer dans cette illusion et pouvoir la détruire. Après, on retrouve Beck qui n'a aucun pouvoir, et on lui reprend E.D.I.T.H.

\- Très simple comme plan, j'approuve, répondit le super-héros de Terre – 1 en hochant la tête avec le sourire.

* * *

Sur le Tower Bridge, le chauffeur du bus impérial avait abandonnés les étudiants avant qu'un gigantesque monstre surgit des eaux et faisait trembler tout le pont. Les gens abandonnaient leurs véhicules tandis que le groupe d'élèves quittait le bus pour sortir du pont. Alors que la panique régnait sur le pont, le visage effroyable d'un monstre surgit à travers une multitude de tornades et de feu.

\- Ça, c'est une attaque digne des Avengers, s'exclama Beck, tout fier de son plan.

Puis, Beck fit lancer l'hologramme de Mystério attaquant le monstre fictif. Les élèves acclamaient le héros, sans se douter de la supercherie.

Parmi les élèves, se trouvaient MJ et Ned, les deux amis de Peter. Si Mysterio savaient que ces deux-là étaient au courant de l'imposture de Beck, ils étaient donc en danger.

\- Allez-vous mettre à l'abri, Fury ! fit Beck par communication, faisant mine d'être inquiet. Je sens que ça va mal finir.

\- J'apprécie votre sollicitude, répondit Fury d'un air calme. Mais je n'ai jamais abandonné l'un de mes gars.

* * *

Enfin, le Quinjet arriva à Londres et se dirigeait vers le « monstre » qui menaçait le Tower Bridge. Spider-Man était collé à l'appareil sur le côté.

\- Essai communication, lança Happy qui pilotait l'engin. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

\- Je vous entends, répondit Spider-Man dans un tout nouveau costume.

\- J'adore le nouveau costume, répliqua le chef de sécurité.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Green Arrow.

\- Merci, ajouta Spider-Man.

Puis, ils regardèrent l'immense tornade monstre au loin.

\- Waouh ! s'exclama Happy. T'es sûr que ce n'est pas réel ?

\- Ouais, sauf que c'est cent fois plus grand que ce que je prévoyais, répondit le jeune Avenger.

Même Green Arrow était abasourdi par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux à travers le pare-brise du Quinjet.

\- Je dois reconnaître que pour une illusion, c'est vraiment très réussi, commenta-t-il. Quentin Beck a vraiment fait un travail énorme pour rendre ça réel. Et vous dites que les gens l'appellent Mystério et ils le prennent pour un héros ? Un nom comme ça fait plus super-vilain que super-héros, de mon point de vue.

\- Je partage le même avis, répliqua Spider-Man, toujours accroché à l'engin.

\- On suit le plan ? demanda Happy alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du Tower Bridge.

\- Oui, il faut qu'on monte assez haut pour que Beck ne nous voit pas arriver, expliqua l'Avenger.

\- Compris, répondit le pilote alors qu'il faisait monter l'appareil volant.

Green Arrow prépara son parachute tout en fixant le monstre fictif devant lui.

\- Ça ira pour le parachute, Oliver ? Pas besoin d'un coup de toile ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Ça ira, je saurais être discret. Beck ne me verra pas descendre, lui assura l'archer. Les entrées discrètes, je suis très doué pour ça !

\- Hé, Happy ! ajouta Peter.

\- Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Faudra qu'on parle sérieusement de ce qu'il y a entre ma tante et toi…

Aussitôt, Spider-Man venait de se laisser tomber dans le vide. Green Arrow ouvrit la porte du Quinjet et s'empressa de sauter à son tour dans le vide, juste au-dessus du monstre irréel.

L'archer, tombant dans le vide, rejoignit Spider-Man, et tous deux firent déployer leurs parachutes.

* * *

Dans la tour du S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury demandait des nouvelles de Mystério.

\- Beck, au rapport !

L'imposteur, utilisant le script d'un de ses comparses répéta mot pour mot le dialogue, cherchant à tromper tout le monde.

Fury parut intrigué, et se tourna vers Hill. Ce discours de Beck n'était pas très convaincant.

\- Vous voyez, ça, c'est du foutage de gueule !

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclama la jeune femme en regardant par la fenêtre.

Fury se retourna vers l'extérieur et aperçut au loin Spider-Man et Green Arrow tomber du ciel vers le soi-disant monstre.

\- Hill, préparez-vous à intervenir !

\- Oui !

* * *

Spider-Man se mit à flotter droit vers le « monstre » en se laissant emporter par les rafales de vent. Green Arrow lâcha son parachute et atterrit au sommet du monstre, passant au travers… pour atterrir sur un drone. Tout ce qui constituait l'intérieur du « monstre » fictif était des centaines de drones projetant des images, créant ainsi l'illusion de l'Élémental.

\- Vu comme ça, ça n'est pas réel ! Commenta Green Arrow en contemplant les drones autour de lui.

Il aperçut Spider-Man se balancer de drones en drones en leur collant de la toile d'araignée. L'archer de Terre – 1 s'empressa de poser une petite sphère métallique sur le drone où il se trouvait, et sauta sur un autre à proximité et refit la même chose.

\- C'est quoi ces sphères ? fit Spider-Man.

\- Un cadeau de la part de Curtis, expliqua Green Arrow en posant une autre sphère sur un drone. Il n'est pas Tony Stark, mais c'est aussi un génie.

Sur le Tower Bridge, Beck remarqua que ses drones étaient défectueux.

\- William, certains de mes drones ne sont plus en formation, dit-il par communication.

\- Ils ont peut-être heurtés un vol d'oiseau, je ne sais pas… en tout cas, tout va bien, expliqua son complice.

\- J'aimerais voir ce qu'ils ont, je me mets en mode manuel.

Il utilisa une caméra sur un des drones et put voir Spider-Man créer une toile d'araignée avec ses drones.

\- Je vais le tuer ! grogna-t-il.

Puis il vit Green Arrow sauta de drones en drones en posant à chaque fois une petite sphère métallique. Beck regarda l'archer avec un air confus.

\- Mais c'est qui ce mec en vert ? s'étonna-t-il.

Spider-Man et Green Arrow se tenaient sur un drone en-dessous des autres. Le jeune Avenger utilisa une arme de son costume faisant court-circuiter les drones collés à la toile, anéantissant les drones, tandis que l'archer appuya sur une touche de sa tenue, activant ainsi les sphères qui désactivèrent les drones, faisant disparaître quelque peu l'illusion.

\- Ça marche ! s'exclama Spider-Man.

\- Bien joué, et bravo aussi à Curtis ! ajouta Green Arrow, satisfait.

* * *

Devant la fenêtre de la tour, Nick Fury pouvait voir un drone apparaître de nulle part.

\- Vous me couvrez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Aussitôt, Maria Hill, placée sur le toit de la tour, tira avec un lance-roquette, réduisant en cendres l'appareil devant Fury.

\- Je vous couvre, répondit la jeune femme.

* * *

Beck pouvait constater que son « monstre » commençait à disparaître.

\- Patron, l'illusion s'effondre, lui annonça William par communication. Certains des drones ne répondent plus. On dirait qu'ils sont neutralisés par une technologie bizarre.

* * *

De leurs côtés, Spider-Man et Green Arrow aperçurent Quentin Beck au-dessus du Tower Bridge, contrôlant tous les drones.

\- J'ai Beck en visuel, annonça Spider-Man.

\- Moi aussi, répondit l'archer de Terre – 1.

Aussitôt, les deux rejoignirent leur ennemi, l'un avec sa toile, l'autre avec ses flèches à grappin. Il était de mettre un terme au spectacle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde. Et voici un nouveau chapitre pour ce week-end. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

\- E.D.I.T.H. j'ai besoin de protection, ordonna Beck en voyant Spider-Man et Green Arrow se diriger vers lui en bondissant sur des drones.

Aussitôt, d'autres drones attaquèrent les héros. Spider-Man en percuta un et tomba au sol sur le pont du Tower Bridge. Green Arrow décocha une flèche à grappin et évita de justesse plusieurs drones, en s'accrochant à une paroi.

\- Peter, ça va ? fit-il par communication.

\- Je gère, répondit le jeune Avenger en se relevant.

* * *

L'illusion de l'Élémental continuait à disparaître. Beck ordonna alors :

\- Éteins l'illusion, éteins tout !

\- Non, pas question ! Ils verront que c'est une illusion ! répliqua William par communication.

\- **Ils ne verront que ce que je veux qu'ils voient, c'est clair ?** tonna Beck.

Aussitôt, l'illusion disparut complètement, laissant place à plusieurs centaines de drones qui flottaient autour du Tower Bridge.

* * *

Heureusement, Happy avait trouvé la trace des amis de Peter. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les faire monter dans le Quinjet, un drone détruisit l'appareil. Immédiatement, Happy les conduisit à la Tour.

\- Happy, tout va bien ? interrogea Green Arrow par communication, toujours en escaladant le mur du Tower Bridge.

\- Ouais, j'ai les gosses, mais on est poursuivi par un drone, répondit le chef de sécurité.

\- OK, mettez-vous vite à l'abri, on s'occupe de Beck.

* * *

\- E.D.I.T.H. cible Spider-Man et le type déguisé en Robin des Bois, ordonna Beck.

\- _**Bien reçu**_, fut la réponse de l'intelligence artificielle.

* * *

L'archer de Terre – 1 parvint à se hisser sur la passerelle quand une dizaine de drones le cibla. Aussitôt, il dégaina son arc et tira plusieurs flèches anéantissant les machines volantes. Mais d'autres appareils arrivèrent sur lui. Jamais il ne pourrait tous les abattre. Il fallait neutraliser Beck.

Green Arrow courut se réfugier à l'intérieur de la passerelle et arriva droit sur Mystério. Il visa son arc sur lui.

\- Quentin Beck, vous avez trahi cette ville !

Aussitôt, l'imposteur se retourna et fit face à l'archer avec suspicion.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous n'êtes pas un Avenger ! Répliqua-t-il.

\- Vous non plus, tonna Green Arrow. Moi, contrairement à vous, je ne cherche à prétendre à être un héros.

\- Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Parce qu'un héros avait besoin de moi. Un vrai héros que vous avez manipulé, un héros dont vous ciblez ses amis.

\- Moi j'ai crée Mystério pour donner au monde quelqu'un en qui croire. Mystério est la vérité.

Green Arrow eut un rictus.

\- Mystério n'est qu'une farce ! Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur doublé d'un imposteur et un meurtrier !

Beck ricana.

\- Vous croyez vraiment me neutraliser avec vos flèches dans votre carquois ? J'ai le contrôle sur plusieurs centaines de drones que je peux envoyer vous tuer en un rien de temps.

Green Arrow menaça alors Mystério d'une flèche avec son arc.

\- Je vous donne une dernière chance. Désactivez vos drones ou alors vous découvrirez ce que ça fait d'être une de mes cibles. Et je vous assure que mes flèches sont bien réelles.

Loin de se sentir menacé, Beck se contenta de ricaner.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais encore faut-il que vous arrivez à me toucher.

L'archer tira une flèche… qui passa à travers le corps de Beck. Aussitôt, Mystério disparut, et le décor changea autour d'Oliver. Il se trouvait dans l'obscurité totale, quand plusieurs dizaines de Mystério apparurent autour de lui, l'attaquant sur tous les côtés. Green Arrow eut beau tirer des flèches, c'était inutile, elles ne touchèrent que du vide.

\- Je suis partout ! Vos flèches ne me toucheront pas !

Les faux Mystérios disparurent. Green Arrow baissa son arc et regarda autour de lui avec détermination.

\- Je vais vous stopper, Beck. Ce ne sont pas vos illusions qui vous protégeront de moi. Il en faut plus que ça pour m'impressionner.

L'archer inspira et se mit à courir en évitant les attaques surprises des drones. À toute allure, il décocha une ou deux flèches qui détruisirent les appareils volantes.

Puis il se retrouva encerclé par plusieurs Mystérios qui formèrent un cercle autour de lui.

\- Où suis-je ? Essayez de me trouver… fit la voix doucereuse de Beck.

Green Arrow n'allait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Forcer le combat avec des illusions ne l'amèneraient à rien. Il se contenta de rester immobile.

\- Les gens considèrent Mystério comme un héros, fit l'archer. Si vous en êtes vraiment un, alors venez m'affronter. Ne vous cachez pas derrière vos illusions et combattez-moi ! Si vous ne le faites pas, alors en plus d'être un menteur manipulateur, vous êtes lâche aussi !

Green Arrow entendit un grognement et aussitôt, un Mystéio fonça droit sur lui. L'archer le frappa avec son poing en sentit toucher un visage. C'était le vrai Beck. Les deux hommes s'affrontaient au corps à corps. Beck n'avait pas l'avantage sur l'archer de Terre – 1. Il se mit à crier :

\- **E.D.I.T.H. tue ce type en Robin des Bois ! Extermine-le, protège-moi !**

\- _**Bien reçu**_, fit E.D.I.T.H.

Aussitôt, les autres Mystérios firent jaillir des rayons verdâtres. L'archer les esquiva et tira plusieurs flèches sur eux, faisant matérialiser des drones. Le décor changea et Green Arrow retrouva alors la passerelle. Il décocha plusieurs flèches explosives sur des drones, ensuite il marcha vers Mystério qui était au sol, rampant.

\- J'ai rencontré les Avengers, expliqua-t-il. Et vous ne leur arrivez pas à la cheville.

Puis, Spider-Man arriva à ce moment-là.

\- Je suis là, j'ai été retardé ! Annonça-t-il.

Aussitôt, Mystério se matérialisa en Green Arrow. Le jeune Avenger découvrit alors deux Green Arrow identiques. Un qui était debout, l'autre au sol.

\- Spider-Man !

\- Spider-Man !

\- Oh-oh, on a un problème ! s'exclama Spider-Man en voyant les deux Green Arrow devant lui qui cherchaient à l'atteindre.

\- Peter, c'est moi ! fit un des archers.

\- Non, c'est moi, lui c'est Mystério, répondit l'autre qui était au sol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous ! Pour commencer, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année pleine de santé, de bonheur et de réussites. On se rapproche de la fin de cette story.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Spider-Man se trouvait face à deux Green Arrow, dont un qui était debout, l'autre au sol. Qui était donc le vrai entre les deux.

\- Spider-Man, je suis là, c'est moi, intervint l'archer au sol.

\- Spider-Man, rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dis, s'écria l'autre archer qui était debout.

Aussitôt, le jeune super-héros répondit :

\- Lian Yu.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama le Green Arrow au sol, avec un regard confus.

Instantanément, Peter lui projeta de la toile, mais ne rencontra que le vide, car l'image de Green Arrow venait de disparaître.

Le vrai Green Arrow lui lança un regard satisfait.

\- Bien joué, p'tit !

\- Il n'y a que le vrai Green Arrow qui pouvait comprendre ce que Lian Yu veut dire, répliqua Spider-Man.

Plus tôt, Oliver avait dit à Peter, dans le cas où ce dernier se retrouverait face à une illusion de Green Arrow, qu'il prononce le nom de Lian Yu.

\- Bien joué les gars, mais moi, j'ai toujours un plan de secours, résonna la voix de Mystério.

En levant la tête, Spider-Man et Green Arrow découvrirent Quentin Beck à plusieurs mètres d'eux, avec un énorme drone qui leur tira dessus.

Les deux héros esquivèrent les attaques de justesse.

Spider-Man se releva en aidant Green Arrow, et fit face à son ennemi.

\- Donnez-moi les lunettes ! tonna le jeune héros.

Beck sortit alors une paire de lunettes et les brandit devant lui.

\- Tu veux ça ? Alors viens les chercher !

Plusieurs autres drones arrivèrent autour de Mystério, et le décor changea, plongeant Spider-Man et Green Arrow dans la pénombre.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dis, Beck, ce ne sont pas vos illusions qui vous protégeront de nous, rétorqua Green Arrow.

Spider-Man inspira et se lança. Il se fia à son instinct d'araignée pour repérer les drones invisibles et les détruisit. L'archer de Terre – 1 en profita pour décocher ses flèches sur les machines volantes, tout en fonçant tout droit.

Puis l'illusion s'effondrât et ils revinrent sur la passerelle du Tower Bridge.

Abasourdi, Beck observa ses drones sur son bras télécommandé.

\- Pourquoi ces drones ne tirent pas ?

-_** Vous êtes dans la zone de frappe. Le risque est…**_fit la voix d'E.D.I.T.H.

\- Je t'ai dis **FEU** à tous les drones ! **TUE SPIDER-MAN ET LE TYPE EN ROBIN DES BOIS ! EXÉCUTION !**

Les drones firent feu sur les deux héros. Spider-Man utilisa la carcasse d'un drone pour se protéger des tirs. Green Arrow se réfugia derrière lui, tout en visant avec ses flèches.

\- Arrêtez immédiatement vos drones, Beck, sinon vous mourrez ! tonna l'archer.

Mais Beck était bien décidé à faire feu sur les héros. Spider-Man repoussa la carcasse sur un drone, et en poussa un autre qui tira sur Beck.

Green Arrow détruisit les derniers drones avec ses flèches explosives.

Spider-Man courut vers Beck qui était au sol, avec le ventre criblé de balles. Il retira son masque en s'adressant à son ennemi.

\- Beck, vous m'avez menti ! Je vous faisais confiance !

\- Je sais, et c'est ça qui est le plus dommage, rétorqua Beck en gémissant de douleur. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Peter, et ça te perdra. (Il sortit les lunettes et les tendit à Peter.) Stark avait raison… Tu les mérites…

Green Arrow, qui n'avait rien raté de la scène, alerta le jeune héros :

\- Peter, attention, c'est un leurre…

Aussitôt, Peter se saisit d'une main invisible qui fit feu sur une vitre de la passerelle. Un Quentin Beck muni d'une arme à feu venait de se matérialiser, tandis que le Beck au sol disparut. Peter fit lâcher l'arme à son adversaire.

\- Vous ne réussirez plus à me tromper ! rétorqua-t-il.

À toute vitesse, Peter s'empara des lunettes et les enfila sur son visage.

\- E.D.I.T.H désactive les drones ! Hurla-t-il.

\- _**Scan biométrique effectué,**_ annonça l'intelligence artificielle. _**Ravie de vous retrouver, Peter. Dois-je effectuer tous les protocoles d'annulation ?**_

\- Exécutez-les tous ! répliqua le jeune homme.

\- _**Confirmé.**_

Peu après, tous les drones qui entouraient le Tower Bridge, se dispersèrent et revinrent dans le ciel.

\- Bien joué, Spider-Man, lança Green Arrow, satisfait.

Et il se rapprocha de Beck, qui était au sol, le corps mourant.

\- Spider-Man est un vrai héros, non un imposteur comme vous. C'est quelqu'un de bien, et ça ne le perdra jamais contrairement à ce que vous pensez.

\- Comment vous avez pu faire ça ? répliqua Peter.

Dans son souffle, Beck répliqua :

\- Tu verras, Peter. L'être humain a besoin de croire. Et de nos jours, il croit n'importe quoi.

Et il mourut. Peter fit vérifier avec E.D.I.T.H. si ce qu'il voyait était réel. Oliver vint poser sa main sur le cou de Beck. Il confirma :

\- Il est mort, et ce n'est pas une illusion. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Peter. Il s'est tué lui-même quand il a ordonné à ses drones de nous tirer dessus.

* * *

Plus tard, Spider-Man marcha sur le pont du Tower Bridge entre les voitures abandonnés, quand MJ arriva vers lui. À sa vue, la jeune fille fonça dans ses bras.

Tous leurs amis étaient sains et saufs.

Green Arrow vint vers eux.

\- Qui est-ce ? fit MJ en voyant arriver l'archer.

\- C'est Green Arrow, un ami d'une autre Terre, je t'expliquerai, annonça Peter. Green Arrow, c'est MJ.

\- Enchanté, salua l'archer.

\- Enchanté aussi, répondit MJ.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas un héros sur sa Terre, mais pour moi, il en est un. Green Arrow est un vrai héros.

\- Je te remercie, Peter, dit l'archer de Terre – 1 en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Et toi aussi, t'es un vrai héros. T'en es un pour moi. N'oublie jamais ce que je t'ai dis.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

Puis Green Arrow les laissa tous les deux entre amoureux, pour aller retrouver Happy.

* * *

Plus loin, le chef de sécurité était au téléphone avec la tante de Peter. Après avoir retrouvé les amis de Peter, il avait du échappé à des drones meurtriers, jusqu'à ce que Peter les désactive.

L'archer s'en alla le voir pour le féliciter, puis vit arriver un homme noir avec un cache-oeil gauche, suivi d'une femme. Nick Fury et Maria Hill. Oliver les avait déjà aperçus durant les funérailles de Tony Stark. Aussitôt, Happy mit fin à sa communication.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez en vie, se réjouit-il. Le code a fonctionné.

\- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, dit Fury. De votre part, je m'attendais à un gros clin d'œil très subtil.

\- Ça a fonctionné, répliqua Happy.

\- Uniquement parce que j'avais des doutes sur Beck depuis le premier jour.

\- Pas du tout, il ne se doutait de rien, rétorqua Hill.

Puis Fury se tourna vers Green Arrow.

\- C'est donc vous, le Green Arrow de Terre – 1 ?

\- Nick Fury, je présume, dit l'archer. Je vous ai vu aux funérailles de Tony.

\- Vous savez où je peux trouver Parker ?

\- Il est avec une fille, répliqua Happy d'un ton naturel.

\- Et à votre place, je le laisserais tranquille, ajouta Green Arrow d'une voix ferme. Parce qu'il vient d'affronter Beck et une centaine de drones tueurs. Il a bien besoin de vacances. Et si vous lui tournez autour, je n'hésiterai pas à tirer une de mes flèches sur le seul œil qui vous reste.

Fury pouffa de rire.

\- L'humour de Terre – 1…

\- Non, je suis très sérieux, Fury. Je ne profère pas de menaces à la légère.

L'homme borgne redevint sérieux.

\- Attention, Queen. Je sais parfaitement où vous habitez. Ainsi que vos amis Barry Allen et Kara Danvers.

Green Arrow eut un rictus avant de rétorquer :

\- La prochaine fois que vous rencontrez un type qui prétend être un héros d'un autre monde, tâchez de vous renseigner davantage sur lui avant de lui faire confiance. N'importe quel imposteur pourrait se moquer de vous.

\- Et Parker a votre numéro, ajouta Happy.

\- Il a quoi ? s'exclama Fury.

Il regarda Happy et Green Arrow qui restèrent neutres, puis éclata de rire.

\- OK, nickel… (Et il redevint sérieux en menaçant Happy.) Qu'il n'oublie pas. Sinon je vous corrige. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à me faire le coup du zapping.

Et il s'éloigna avec Maria Hill, sous les regards amusés d'Happy et de Green Arrow.

* * *

**Encore un petit dernier chapitre après celui-là !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Peter venait de regagner les États-Unis avec toute sa classe – et également avec la main de MJ. Oliver était rentré avec eux, voulant éviter que le jeune homme soit de nouveau harcelé par Nick Fury. Il avait été impressionné par les prouesses de Spider-Man à Londres, et avait prouvé qu'il était digne d'être un Avenger.

Après que ses amis aient retrouvés leurs familles, Oliver entraîna Peter à l'écart.

\- Avant de regagner Terre – 1, je voulais te dire… que je suis fier de toi, lui dit-il. Et même Tony aurait été fier.

\- Merci, et pour info, j'étais sérieux quand je disais que je considérais Green Arrow comme un héros, ajouta Peter. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas un Avenger, mais vous êtes un héros.

Oliver gloussa d'amusement.

\- Je te remercie. En tout cas, Tony, les autres Avengers et toi, vous m'avez vraiment inspirés. Je m'efforce de devenir meilleur. Quand j'ai commencé à porter cette capuche, il y avait uniquement moi et mon objectif personnel. Je te l'ai dis, j'ai un passé assez sombre… jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Barry… qui est Flash sur sa Terre, après il y a eu Supergirl… et ensuite les Avengers sur cette Terre. Je ne pense pas devenir un Avenger, mais j'espère devenir autre chose qu'un justicier masqué.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez dis de croire en moi, parce que je pouvais être un ange gardien, rétorqua Peter. Peut-être que vous devriez suivre votre propre conseil.

\- Oui tu as raison, approuva Oliver en hochant la tête.

Et ils quittèrent l'aéroport. Peter trouva sa tante en pleine discussion avec un agent de sécurité pour sa voiture mal garée. Puis elle retrouva son neveu, l'enlaçant.

\- Oh, tu te souviens d'Oliver Queen ? fit Peter.(S'adressant à Oliver.) C'est ma tante May.

\- Bonjour madame, répondit Oliver en serrant la main de la tante de son ami. Je me souviens de vous.

\- On s'est vus aux funérailles de Tony Stark, répondit May.

\- En effet, vous pouvez être fière de votre neveu, répliqua Oliver. Il est vraiment incroyable.

\- Merci, rétorqua May en souriant (Puis elle s'adressa à Peter.) Mais où sont tes bagages ? Ah c'est vrai, ils se sont fais exploser !

Oliver était amusé, puis il susurra à l'oreille de Peter :

\- Dis-moi, y a vraiment quelque chose entre ta tante et Happy ?

\- C'est ce que je vais savoir plus tard, répondit le jeune homme.

Puis il serra la main de son ami d'une autre Terre.

\- Merci pour tout, Green Arrow.

\- Ce fut un plaisir… Peter Parker, répondit Oliver en lui serrant la main. N'oublie jamais ce que je t'ai dis. Et continue à faire le bien chez toi.

\- Vous pouvez en faire de même sur votre Terre, rétorqua Peter.

\- Peut-être, oui, on verra bien. Bonne chance, p'tit.

Puis, tous deux se séparèrent. Oliver partit dans un coin tranquille, à l'abri des regards, puis sortit l'extrapolateur qui le ramena sur Terre – 1.

* * *

**Fin pour le moment.**


End file.
